


Il ritorno del rimosso

by Vio (Flora1dio)



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Canon can derelick my balls, Che si riversano sul qui e ora, Cinquecento anni di tragedie allucinanti, Citazioni multiple, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neurosis, Past Abuse, Spoilers until Cerulean sin, a little bit of meta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora1dio/pseuds/Vio
Summary: Capitolo 11 di Cerulean sin: una versione a parer mio lievemente più logica di quella proposta nell'originale, che ridefinisce in parte i rapporti nel terzetto di base senza influire eccessivamente sullo svolgimento della trama generale.





	1. Libero sfogo

**Author's Note:**

> Avvertenza: mi sento in dovere di prevenire i lettori che Asher ed io abbiamo sviluppato una esiziale sinergia per quanto riguarda il melodramma: al punto che sono stata costretta, per amor della decenza, a censurare in parte le delicate espressioni di contrarietà del povero Jean Claude, il quale desiderava invece risolvere la faccenda a modo suo...  
> Chiedo venia, gli attacchi di emitudine parossistica capitano a tutti, di tanto in tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libero sfogo by Collywobbles  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNUzTiLhn_E  
> All'epoca della prima pubblicazione youtube forniva solo poche registrazioni live di questa canzone stupenda; ora i mitici Collywobbles hanno sanato questo problema donandoci la versione completa con video.

“Sono colpito dal tuo sforzo comunicativo, _ma chérie_. Colpito e molto lusingato.”  
Asher si avvicinò ad Anita con un sorriso esitante, tendendole la mano in cui lei pose la propria; a quel punto l'attirò a sé di scatto, avvolgendola col braccio senza lasciarle il polso e stringendosela al petto finché la ragazza non fu costretta a piegare indietro il capo per guardarlo.  
“C'è qualcosa che mi sfugge, però...” continuò pensosamente, ravviandole i riccioli sulla fronte “Non riesco a capire se davvero nelle tue intenzioni questo bel discorso dovrebbe farmi sentire meglio, e magari anche eccitarmi, o se stai solo facendo dell'ironia.”  
I solenni occhioni azzurri la fissavano incuriositi, onestamente perplessi.  
“Ma Asher, cosa...”  
“Intendiamoci _mon coeur_ , io non ho nulla contro i Bastian Contrari, figurarsi: ne sono io stesso un luminoso esempio. Ma a tutto c'è un limite, non trovi? _Sacré tonnerre_ , poche ore fa mi hai indicato serenamente a Musette come la persona più adatta ad essere torturata, poi l'hai aggredita a mano armata per salvarmi ed ora sembra che tu sia colta da pensieri oziosi... E' un po' difficile starti dietro, sai?”  
Si chinò a baciarla, afferrandole i capelli per impedirle di divincolarsi; ma visto che lei insisteva nel cercare di parlare si limitò a leccarle il naso, ridacchiando alla sua smorfia disgustata, mentre la mano scivolava dalla nuca sulla schiena in una lunga e lenta carezza.  
“Bleah. Ma cosa ti salta in mente? Per nulla al mondo vorrei lasciarti in mano a Musette! Quella strega... l'avrei fatta fuori più che volentieri!”  
“Oh, andiamo _chérie_ , sei andata a spiegare col massimo candore ad una palese nemica che il nostro Master ha molto a cuore la mia salute e la mia felicità, nonostante sia impossibilitato a difendermi dalle sue attenzioni; sottolineando anzi come i motivi di ciò esulino almeno in parte dalla sua volontà. Più di così cosa avresti potuto fare? Giusto servirmi in tavola su un vassoio d'argento con una mela in bocca e una carota nel culo, mia dolcissima bastarda.”  
“Asher, lasciala andare. Ti prego.”  
Jean Claude intervenne preoccupato, cercando di separarli, ma l'altro vampiro gli sorrise dolcemente mentre continuava ad accarezzare con maggiore audacia la fanciulla fra le sue braccia. “ _Pourquoi_? Non voglio mica farle del male. E non mi sembra poi così scontenta della situazione, vero _chérie_?” Le baciò leggermente la fronte, i capelli, la strinse più forte a sé mentre faceva scivolare una gamba fra le sue e le strappava un gemito. “Lo sento il tuo _ardeur_ , piccolina. Hai tanta fame, _n'est-ce pas_? Stai diventando brava a controllarlo, sono molto fiero dei tuoi progressi. Ma ora ricomincia a scorrere, lo posso sentire come una seconda pelle fatta di fuoco... ti stai sgranocchiando ogni tocco ed ogni carezza come fossero involtini primavera. Lo so che non volevi mettermi di mezzo, _mignonne_ , tu non pensavi, non credevi... Peccato che il tuo subconscio volesse, pensasse e credesse...”  
“Asher basta! Smettila subito!”  
Jean Claude cercò di scuoterlo, ma lui non era intenzionato a dargli retta.  
“Le sei saltata addosso come una vera amazzone guerriera, _ma chérie_. Ti ha proprio fatto girare le scatole, povera Musette, chissà da quanti secoli nessuno osava attaccarla! _Malheureusment, mes amours_ , non trarrei alcun piacere dalla vostra compagnia sapendo che non è un gesto d'amore ma solo di riparazione, sapendo che da parte vostra non c'è desiderio ma dispiacere e al massimo un po' di rimorso per la mia sorte... _Hélas_ , quando si è persa la bellezza, la stima altrui, l'amore, resta solo l'orgoglio, e ne ho ancora abbastanza da essere allergico alla pietà. Mi dà l'orticaria.”  
Era spaventoso osservare il contrasto tra le parole amare che gli uscivano dalla bocca e la tenerezza con cui quella stessa bocca sfiorava, lieve e seducente, il viso di Anita, con cui sorrideva amorevole e rassicurante a Jean Claude. Il Master era in piedi accanto a loro, angosciato e impotente nell'attesa che un'esplosione improvvisa spezzasse il filo su cui si destreggiava in precario equilibrio la mente di Asher, facendogli compiere qualche azione forsennata. Ne percepiva le sensazioni, un groviglio indistricabile di tutte le sfumature in cui la fantasia umana può declinare rabbia e desiderio, amore ed odio; e sinceramente si stupiva che ancora non avesse cercato di ammazzarli. Invece restava lì, tranquillo e sereno, a spupazzarsi la sua _chérie_ infilandole mani e lingua dappertutto.  
Una scena da brivido.  
Sforzandosi di emettere suono attraverso il groppo che gli serrava la gola cercò di nuovo di farsi ascoltare, di catturare oltre la nebbia delle lacrime quegli occhi bellissimi, quei fiori di cicoria in cui una luce di follia premeva per affacciarsi dal fondo delle pupille.  
“ _Mon amour_ , non accusarmi di ciò che non merito. Quante volte ancora insisterai a vedere pietà nel mio sguardo, e ad ignorare l'amore che invece vi alberga? Asher, guardami... _mon chardonneret_...”

“ _Pas si éclatant_ , Jean, _je t'en prie_! Stai drammatizzando. Sei il Master della Città, benedetto Iddio, non vorrai metterti a piangere come un ragazzino! La ragion di Stato innanzi tutto, _mon ami_ , e la dissimulazione in sub ordine. _L'état c'est toi, n'est-ce pas_? _Sacrebleu_ , con i cattivi in città e Richard che ti ha già voltato le spalle non potevi certo difendermi a spada tratta, a rischio di far arrabbiare la tua piccola amazzone. Come te la saresti cavata, se anche lei ti avesse piantato in asso? Nel giro di una settimana ci saremmo ritrovati a Parigi e in catene. _Je ne suis pas offensé_ , Jean, _c'est la vie_. Non era in tuo potere fare di più.”  
“Non doveva succedere. Non sarebbe mai dovuto succedere! Avrei dovuto pensarci... prima.”  
“Quel che è fatto è fatto, _rien ne va plus_.” concluse Asher alzando le spalle. “Non temere, _mon cher_ , presumo di essere in grado di intrattenere i tuoi ospiti. L'avrò fatto milioni di volte per Belle, non morirò per una in più.”  
Jean Claude si sentiva soffocare.  
Si rivide, con gli occhi di Asher, attendere il momento migliore per andare a liberarlo senza rischiare di essere catturato, mentre il boia torturava lui e Julianna. Si rivide assistere immobile alle pugnalate che Musette gli infliggeva, in attesa che Anita togliesse il veto alla loro riunione, per non rischiare di perderla. Si rivide mentre in silenzio accettava di offrirlo agli ospiti come dono di benvenuto, esattamente come avrebbe fatto Belle Morte, né più né meno.  
“Bah, adesso sei tu che drammatizzi, Ash. Non ce ne sarà nessun bisogno.” Anita si era decisa a togliergli la lingua di bocca per qualche istante, e ne stava facendo un uso, ahimè, meno utile. “Adesso noi scopiamo, e quella megera può andare a fottere sua nonna. Ti ho mi detto che ti amo e che sei un gran figo? Se solo la piantaste di cianciare e vi deste una mossa, visto che l'alba non aspetta... cazzo, siete lenti come la fame. Chi lo dice che sono le donne ad avere l'orologio biologico che ticchetta sopra la testa?”  
Jean Claude gemette crollando sconfortato la fronte sul palmo della mano.  
La tua dolcezza e perspicacia, ma petite, sono qualcosa di sublime.  
Gesù mio misericordia, il ritorno del rimosso. Adesso mi odierà per altri tre secoli? Proprio il momento più credibile per le dichiarazioni d'amore, specie se formulate con la proverbiale delicatezza di Anita in crisi d'astinenza ardeurica. _Mon Dieu, mon Dieu_... e mo' che faccio?  
Animato dal coraggio dei disperati afferrò per le braccia il suo _chardonneret_ , ficcando nel contempo - accidentalmente - un gomito in bocca ad Anita.  
“Asher, _tu dois croir en moi! Tu ne peux pas penser... Je t'aime, je t'ai aimé toujours, je te désire! Permets à moi seulement de..._ ”  
“ _Non non non, mon trésor, ne dis rien d'autre_.” dita lunghe e affusolate si posarono sulle sue labbra. “J _e sais, mon corbeau, je sais. Comme pourrais-je douter_? L'ho visto bene, prima, non appena Musette ha cominciato a... giocare con me. Un'onda di consapevolezza si è sparsa sul tuo volto, la luce abbagliante della certezza interiore, e in quel momento ti sei reso conto che mai, mai avevi smesso di amarmi.”  
La sua mano accarezzava il viso di Jean Claude, vagava tracciandone delicatamente il profilo, insinuandosi fra i capelli a sfiorare il collo fine e candido, ma negli occhi restava un'ironia caustica sotto le sopracciglia graziosamente inarcate.  
“Non ho ancora capito se siano le ferite aperte e sanguinanti a rendermi così irresistibilmente sexy o se si sia sparsa un'epidemia di sindrome della crocerossina. _Mais mon coeur_ , non puoi mica scoparti chiunque abbia bisogno di protezione, hai idea di che maratona sarebbe? Neppure tu potresti riuscirci, _et c'est tout dire_!”  
Bastò una leggera spinta sul petto per far ricadere il bruno vampiro, agghiacciato, a sedere sul letto non ancora disfatto.  
Io non voglio chiunque! Voglio te! pensò sull'orlo delle lacrime, soffocato da un groppo in gola che gli impediva di parlare.  
Perché non mi credi? Perché non vuoi più credermi? Proprio adesso che potremmo... finalmente... insomma, almeno per interposta persona...  
Asher voltò di scatto gli occhi ad incontrare i suoi, come se l'avesse sentito, e la bocca gli si torse in una smorfia a metà fra il dolore e la derisione. Avanzò di un passo, sospingendo Anita contro le sue gambe e adagiandola gentilmente sopra di lui mentre li obbligava a stendersi chinandosi su di loro. “Sono lieto che abbiate deciso di festeggiare la Giornata Mondiale contro il maltrattamento degli animali, e assai onorato di poter ancora essere preso in considerazione per la pubblicità del buco con le gambe intorno... Ma, _mes enfants_ , devo confessare che avere dinanzi le persone che amo di più al mondo e sentirmi dire 'Massì povera bestia, vieni qui, fatti scopare che se no quella ti tortura, ci adatteremo', è una delle cose più umilianti, deprimenti e disgustose, per non dire offensive, che mi siano mai capitate. E vi assicuro, piccoli dolci tesori” aggiunse leccando voluttuosamente la gola della ragazza “che di umiliazioni di vario genere ne ho collezionata una casistica più che abbondante.”  
Finalmente Anita realizzò che forse qualcosa non stava andando nel verso giusto.  
“Ma no, aspetta... che cazzo... no, non hai capito! Io ti voglio scopare anche a prescindere! Te l'ho detto che ti amo, no? Ti amo anche se sei un finocchio bastardo che continua a lumarsi il mio _uomo._ Amo perfino la tua depressione terminale e i tuoi occhi pieni di dolore e la tua stupida pettinatura da adolescente emo! Non si nota? Voglio che stiamo ancora insieme tutti e tre, come un tempo. Solo che stavolta preferisco stare in mezzo io, lo sai che mi fanno senso i bisex.”  
“Alt. Vediamo di capirci.” Stavolta non c'era nulla di tenero nel modo in cui il vampiro le afferrò il mento per guardarla negli occhi, nulla di dolce nel tono freddo della sua voce: anzi, a ben vedere i capelli sulla nuca gli si erano rizzati come gli aculei di un porcospino. “Tu non sei Julianna. Tu, Jean Claude ed io non siamo mai stati insieme, tutti e tre! Mi sta bene che tu condivida i suoi ricordi e ti voglio bene per quello che sei, Anita, davvero tanto; ma non sei lei, per tua grande fortuna. Non sognarti di esserlo, o non riusciremo mai ad andare d'accordo. _Entendu_?”  
Mentre la ragazza annuiva raggelata, continuando a chiedersi se si fosse persa un qualche passaggio fondamentale di tutta la discussione e come diavolo si fosse passati dai roventi preliminari agli sguardi gelidi, Asher sembrò sciogliersi di colpo in una delle sue rarissime risate e li avvolse stretti stretti in un unico abbraccio.  
“ _Amusez-vous pour moi aussi, mes amours_.”  
Il suono morbido e caldo del suo riso continuò ad accarezzarli mentre si voltava dirigendosi verso la porta.  
“Penso che chiederò a Vale e Bart se hanno voglia di andare al Luna Park una di queste sere. Sapete, noi mostri di tanto in tanto ci divertiamo a levare la pelle a qualcuno... per distenderci i nervi, _vous comprenez_...”  
La porta si richiuse con un colpo secco alle sue spalle.  
“Siamo ancora vivi.”  
“ _Oui ma petite_ , per quanto ciò mi sorprenda.”  
“Merda, sto sudando freddo. E' pazzo, vero? O siamo pazzi noi?”  
Jean Claude cedette ad una risata chiocciante e isterica.  
“ _Je ne sais pas, ma petite, je ne sais pas._ ” rispose fra i singhiozzi “Però, magari, la prossima volta, ecco... lascia parlare me.”

**********  
_Sang de Dieu_! Un'altra parola e avrei potuto aggredirli. Del resto Jean Claude l'ha pensato immediatamente, gli si leggeva in viso il terrore che da un momento all'altro gli strangolassi la sua petite sotto gli occhi. L'unica cosa che sia riuscita a riscuoterti dal tuo mutismo, _mon ami_! Hai ben cercato di attirare l'attenzione su di te, di blandirmi con i più dolci accenti della tua voce armoniosa e soave. Jean, _petit_ Jean, se avessi pensato di non potermi controllare me ne sarei andato fin dalle prime parole. Ma questo non ti è venuto in mente, _n'est-ce pas_?  
Oh, che il diavolo se li porti, l'uno e l'altra! _Petits hypocrites sans coeur et sans âme_ , è questa l'idea che avete di me? Un pazzo che da un momento all'altro potrebbe saltarvi alla gola? Un bue in calore privo di qualsiasi dignità, felice di accettare la vostra pietà pur di entrarvi nel letto?  
Molto lusinghiero, _mes amours_. Avrei rischiato di vomitarvi in faccia, _ardeur_ o non _ardeur_.  
O credono forse che potrei scoparmeli per pura convenienza, senza un pensiero e senza guardarmi indietro, come ho fatto o potrei fare con chissà quanta gente priva di un volto e di un nome? _Malédiction_ , non lo sanno che io ardo e brucio e mi consumo ogni istante di ogni notte nella passione e nel tormento? I miei crudeli meravigliosi piccini... Ogni vostra parola può portarmi agli angeli o trafiggermi come argento in pieno petto. Non posso chiedervi di amarmi, non si comanda al cuore, ma perché volete ferirmi e umiliarmi ancora, proprio voi, io che vi adoro?  
_Je ne sais pas pourqoi je reste dans un air qui m'étouffera_...  
Soffoco.  
Voglio ucciderli? Voglio uccidermi ai loro piedi? Voglio un corpo sanguinante a cui togliere con una pinzetta ogni singola cellula epiteliale? _Je ne sais pas quoi faire_.  
Non voglio impazzire, ho paura.  
Asher entrò in camera in preda alla smania, fracassando senza accorgersene un paio di sedie che si trovavano nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.  
Merde. E io come ci arrivo fino all'alba senza rischiare di ammazzare qualcuno?  
Forse avrebbe davvero fatto bene a cercare di... distendersi i nervi. C'erano un paio di locali in città, dove avrebbe almeno potuto trovare uno sfogo, un temporaneo sollievo. Gettò un'occhiata all'orologio.  
_Zu spät, schätzli_. Non oggi. Il tempo scorre, caro il mio mostro.  
Ridacchiando fra sé, lievemente allucinato per il travaso di bile, cominciò a declamare pezzi  
goethiani.  
“Udire tutto ciò da lei, Wilhelm, e con gli accenti della più devota simpatia... Ero annichilito, e dentro di me sono ancora furioso. Vorrei che qualcuno si azzardasse a rimproverarmi, così potrei piantargli la spada in corpo: se vedessi scorrere il sangue, mi sentirei meglio. Cento volte ho afferrato il coltello per dar sollievo a questo cuore oppresso! Si narra di una razza di cavalli che, quando sono agitati e incalzati all'eccesso, d'istinto si squarciano coi denti una vena, per riuscire a respirare: così io vorrei spesso aprirmi la strada verso la libertà eterna.”  
Un coltello l'aveva afferrato, a dire il vero, preso dalla verve teatrale: un'elegante stiletto dall'elsa ingioiellata, che talvolta amava portare alla cintura. Ma, fosse perché mancavano parecchie pagine alla scena del suicidio di Werther o perché in fondo non ne aveva voglia, non pose una prematura e letteraria fine alla propria esistenza. Del resto, avrebbe dovuto prima indossare il canonico frac azzurro col panciotto giallo, trovare un nastro rosa pallido da annodare a fiocco per metterselo in tasca, e poi spararsi un colpo in fronte, seduto alla scrivania.  
_Trop compliqué, n'est-ce pas_?  
Si lasciò invece cadere in ginocchio conficcando il pugnale nel parquet, e sfogando infine nelle lacrime la rabbia e la tristezza.  
Dio, quanto vorrei ucciderli... quanto vorrei amarli...  
Dov'è il sole, quando serve? Voglio morire, dormire, nient'altro...

**********  
Jean Claude si affrettava nel corridoio verso la stanza di Asher. Sapeva che non l'avrebbe trovato sveglio, lui stesso non avrebbe resistito più di qualche minuto ancora al sole incombente, ma l'angoscia che lo opprimeva era troppo grande; doveva almeno vederlo coi propri occhi, prima di recarsi nella sala delle bare per trascorrervi la giornata.  
Già. Anita si era addormentata nel suo letto, e sventuratamente non aveva ancora trovato soluzione all'ennesima delle insolubili dicotomie che quotidianamente confliggevano nel suo animo: il piacere di scoparsi un affascinante cadavere dalla secolare esperienza contro il disgusto di trovarselo accanto, morto e freddo, di giorno. _Quel dommage_. A lui piaceva tanto contemplare la sua _petite_ addormentata, così rilassata e cucciolosa. Nel sonno sembrava ritrovare una pace quasi infantile, tutta la grazia di un animale che cede con naturalezza al naturale bisogno di riposo, senza pensare, senza giudicare, senza giustificarsi. Era bella.  
Aprì la porta dopo una breve esitazione. Non era la prima volta che approfittava del tempo in più concessogli all'alba per restare a guardare il suo _chardonneret_. Lo divorava con gli occhi, a lungo, di nascosto, godendo di quel semplicissimo piacere che non poteva permettersi apertamente a meno di causare una dolorosa illusione a lui ed una bruciante delusione ad Anita. Anche lui era bello, immerso nella sua fredda incoscienza. Nessuna sofferenza, nessuna recriminazione o rimorso potevano toccarlo in quel momento; le palpebre si abbassavano sull'azzurro dei suoi occhi chiudendone fuori il mondo intero.  
Non quella volta, purtroppo.  
Jean Claude arrischiò alcuni passi nella stanza, aggirò con precauzione, visti i precedenti, un ammasso di schegge puntute che poco prima dovevano essere state mobili, e infine lo vide: giaceva sul pavimento accanto all' _éscritoire_ , rannicchiato su un fianco, il viso fra le braccia, la mano destra ancora stretta sull'elsa del pugnale affondato nel legno.  
Il cuore mancò un colpo nel petto del vampiro e poi riprese a battere con ritmo folle, mentre si gettava accanto all'amico. Se fosse stato in grado di connettere un'idea all'altra avrebbe subito realizzato che una ferita grave lascia tracce di sangue ben visibili, e che generalmente un uomo che cade a terra colpito a morte non ha la forza di conficcare dei bei centimetri di lama nel pavimento, ma queste consolanti considerazioni raggiunsero la sua coscienza solo dopo aver già verificato, febbrilmente, che fosse incolume. Sforzandosi di dominare i brividi che ancora lo scuotevano, Jean Claude sollevò il corpo inerte per deporlo sul letto, stringendolo convulsamente. Avrebbe voluto tergergli il viso, baciare via le lacrime rosse che lo rigavano, e invece riuscì solo a macchiarlo con le proprie; pensò di andare a prendere una pezzuola in bagno, ma si rese conto che non avrebbe potuto alzarsi, ci sarebbe voluto un cric per aprirgli le braccia.  
_Très bien_ , sarebbe rimasto. Nessuno aveva bisogno di lui, nessuno l'avrebbe cercato. Nessuno sarebbe neppure riuscito a farlo sentire in colpa, ora come ora, e questo aveva già dell'incredibile. Chiuse gli occhi appoggiando la fronte alla spalla di Asher.


	2. Quando l'amore diventa poesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colonna sonora: “Quando l'amore diventa poesia” (Ranieri-Berti)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOeORe4xvi8

Asher riaprì gli occhi sui drappi blu scuro del baldacchino: qualche anima pia amante degli affaracci altrui l'aveva traslato dal pavimento al letto. Un istante dopo si accorse che dal giradischi Massimo Ranieri cantava lamentevole “Ti amo e gridarlo vorrei”.  
Come dar torto al nostro biondissimo se a quel punto la candida rosa profumata che lo salutava dal cuscino non suscitò in lui il minimo stupore?  
Richiuse gli occhi cercando di reprimere un gemito nauseato mentre partiva il ritornello.  
Animo. Allora, non ho ucciso né scuoiato nessuno e non mi sono suicidato. Fico, no? E non sono pazzo. Mi chiamo Asher, siamo a St. Louis e oggi è mercoledì. Respiro. Non sono pazzo. I sani di mente si alzano con calma per spegnere il giradischi, non lo sfasciano. Giusto?  
Con un balzo irreale atterrò accanto al malefico congegno e con ammirevole compostezza sollevò la puntina dal vinile.  
Molto meglio.  
Tornò a sdraiarsi giocherellando con le spine della rosa e tuffando il naso fra i petali.  
Piccola bestiolina spaventata, stavo solo declamando. Non pensavo davvero di farmi fuori, ci ho rinunciato da secoli, _mon corbeau_ : magari rimpiango di non essere morto una volta per tutte, ma uccidersi di propria mano è una cosa completamente diversa. E, per quanto possa suonare sbalorditivo, mi sento più stanco che incazzato o disperato. Mah. Non è normale, vero?  
Forse sto covando l'influenza.  
Dunque il mio fedele amico, colto dai rimorsi, ha provveduto a vegliare sul mio tormentato riposo, a far sparire le armi dalla stanza e a predispormi un dolce risveglio?  
_Très gentil, mon coeur_. Solo ti prego, cerca di considerare che riprendere coscienza con La mia voce diventa una lacrima di nostalgia e La tristezza che è in me questa notte sarà melodia è roba da lamette. Può piacere solo a te, a quella nevrotica confettata di Viola e a quel veteroromantico neogotico del suo amico Simon. E basta. Rassegnati.  
_Mon petit_ Jean, il tuo guaio è che sei troppo timoroso per essere buono e troppo infelice per essere cattivo; in compenso farmi ammattire ti riesce meravigliosamente bene.  
Con un ultimo sospiro Asher si decise ad alzarsi e ad affrontare le fatidiche domande che ogni donna si pone nel prepararsi ad un'aspra e rischiosa battaglia: come mi vesto? I capelli li stiro o no? E soprattutto, dove diavolo ho ficcato la trousse de toilette?  
Nel giro di un'ora un affascinante, perfetto gentiluomo faceva risuonare nei corridoi i tacchi rossi degli scarpini alla Luigi XV. Attillati calzoni di seta al ginocchio inguainavano elegantemente le gambe lunghe e tornite, disegnandone i muscoli scattanti; la camicia bianca, anch'essa di seta e ornata di pizzi di Malines, era fermata al collo da una spilla di zaffiri e acquamarine. Soffici riccioli d'oro fino ricadevano sul viso e carezzavano dolcemente le spalle dell'incantevole visione, gli occhi erano ancora più limpidi e splendenti del solito, le sensuali labbra vermiglie si piegavano appena in un sorriso beffardo ed arrogante.  
La pratica, la pratica è tutto, indubitabilmente, rifletté il vampiro dandosi di sfuggita un'ultima occhiata in uno specchio nel corridoio. Un tempo avrei ottenuto questo risultato in meno di quaranta minuti.  
Con una scrollata di spalle bussò educatamente, prima di entrare nella sala di rappresentanza.  
“ _Bonsoir_. Vogliate perdonare il ritardo.”  
La sala sembrava l'illustrazione di un manuale di etichetta: in rigorosa ottemperanza del protocollo gli ospiti sedevano dirimpetto al padrone di casa e alla sua serva umana, mentre gli accompagnatori, i dignitari di vario genere e grado e le guardie erano parimenti disposti con ordine meticoloso alcuni passi più indietro. C'è da dire che la conversazione non sembrava brillare.  
Asher rivolse un cerimonioso inchino al Master e alle signore presenti, poi sedette incrociando pigramente le gambe davanti a sé.  
“Siamo onorati Asher, ti sei messo addirittura il vestito della festa? Non era necessario, sai, sappiamo benissimo quanto poco resti da ornare nel tuo aspetto: molto da nascondere, semmai.” Come volevasi dimostrare, cominciamo subito, pensò il vampiro con un sorriso ironico. Non era un novellino nelle guerre di nervi, benché recentemente avesse forse perso un poco l'allenamento. “Non preoccupatevi Madame, mi sforzerò di eseguire al meglio i miei compiti nonostante le mie presenti... deformità. La mia educazione è stata impeccabile, dovete saperlo.”  
“Non vantarti dei doni immeritatissimi che la nostra Signora ti ha elargito, e che tu hai gettato al vento per tua ignominia! Da quando decidesti di fuggire da lei facendoti catturare come un incapace, l'unico utilizzo sensato del tuo corpo sarebbe scacciare le cornacchie dai campi; mentre solo quella generosità che tu hai disprezzato per la seconda volta ti ha concesso di continuare ad esistere.”  
“ _Mais comme_ , Musette!” esclamò lui con simulato stupore, sorvolando su diverse questioni di cui non aveva voglia di discutere “Scacciare cornacchie, _et rien d'autre? Parbleu_. Eppure ero convinto che avessi richiesto i miei servigi per un diverso fine. Ho forse travisato le tue intenzioni?”  
Una maligna soddisfazione illuminò il pallido volto di Musette che gli si avvicinò, portandosi in piedi dietro la sua sedia, per essere più o meno a pari altezza, e cominciando a slacciargli la camicia.  
“Nessun travisamento, Asher. Constatavo solo come sia tempo che qualcuno ti rammenti chi sei e qual è il tuo posto: fra gli orrori. E non sempre con la frusta dalla parte del manico, benché forse quello sia ancora ciò che ti riesce meglio.” concesse in tono magnanimo. In quel momento notò la spilla e con una risatina malevola la sfilò per liberare il collo, riappuntandola sul lembo aperto e badando a bucargli forte la clavicola col fermaglio.  
“Oh, ma che grazioso gioiello! Guarda guarda, pietre blu scuro e pietre azzurro chiaro montate in oro... Romantico, sembra quasi che voglia ricordare qualcosa...”  
Che scoperta. Non che fosse una metafora così criptica, no? Era un ornamento assai raffinato, in realtà, e gli faceva piacere portarlo: un simbolo, nulla di più, ma lo faceva sentire bene, a suo agio. Cosa di cui, debolezza sua, sentiva di aver acutamente bisogno quella sera.  
“Un lavoro di oreficeria tedesca del primo Ottocento. Sono lieto che incontri la tua approvazione.” La progressiva gelida tensione rese l'aria irrespirabile anche per dei non morti ben prima che la vampira, con gesto teatrale, si decidesse a scoprirgli completamente il petto, esponendolo agli sguardi degli astanti e tracciandovi con l'unghia affilata e limata a punta una scia scarlatta che risaliva fino al viso. Asher dal canto suo chiuse gli occhi cercando di fare training autogeno e di non spaccare il naso a tutti quegli idioti che lo fissavano.  
“ _A propos_.” Musette si chinò a leccare qualche goccia di sangue, per aumentare la suspance.  
“Stavo per chiedere al tuo Master se vi sia una suite già attrezzata per i _divertissements_ , o se sia possibile arredare adeguatamente una stanza...”  
“Nella mia casa questo genere di svaghi non è apprezzato, Musette. Di certo non vi sono sale dedicate.”  
La voce di Jean Claude risuonò gelida mentre cercava di intercettare lo sguardo di Asher. Quel dannato testone continuava ad evitare di guardarlo, accidenti! Ma perché vuole a tutti i costi ficcarsi in questo casino? pensò inghiottendo le lacrime.  
“La tua ospitalità lascia a desiderare, Jean Claude.” commentò Musette contrariata “Sarebbe del tutto insoddisfacente limitarsi agli esercizi a corpo libero, senza contare che si stancherebbe e diverrebbe inutilizzabile troppo in fretta. A meno che tu non sia disposto a soprassedere sulla clausola di non provocare danni permanenti o pericolo di vita, nel qual caso si potrebbe organizzare comunque qualcosa di interessante...” concluse con aria pensosa.  
“Sono certo che troveremo una soluzione.” intervenne Asher conciliante, già seccato da tutte quelle trattative e desideroso soltanto di levarsi il pubblico di torno prima di crollare o di fare una strage. “Se non hai nulla in contrario, Jean Claude, potremmo servirci della camera bordeaux. Mi sembra la più adatta, con qualche piccola modifica.”  
Attese che il Master chinasse il capo chiudendo gli occhi in quello che poteva essere interpretato come un cenno di assenso, prima di rivolgersi ad una delle guardie.  
“Nel mio armadio, sulla sinistra, c'è una borsa da golf. Sareste così gentile da portarla nella camera bordeaux e da attendermi lì, _s'il vous plaît_? Potrebbe servire un aiuto per sistemare l'arredamento.”

“Cosa c'entra il golf, adesso?” Anita aprì bocca, incredibilmente, per la prima volta nella serata. Eh già, riuscire ad ammutolire Anita non è roba da principianti, ma Asher e Musette messi insieme sono degli autentici maestri nell'arte del raggelare l'atmosfera e del ghiacciarti le corde vocali.

“ _Mon Dieu_ , l'avete trovata in un uovo di Pasqua la vostra ragazzina?”  
“Una borsa da ginnastica o da golf è in genere il mezzo più comodo e meno appariscente per trasportare le attrezzature, _ma chérie_.” le spiegò gentilmente e con santa pazienza il biondo vampiro. “E' un regalo di Narcissus. Un corredo di staffili che non ho ancora avuto occasione di inaugurare. ”  
Jean Claude si alzò di scatto, saettando lampi incandescenti dagli occhi scurissimi.  
“Vogliate scusarci per qualche minuto. Ho una questione da discutere in privato col mio _témoin_.”

  
**********  
Non disse una parola mentre lo precedeva nel corridoio, finché non arrivarono ad una stanza sufficientemente lontana dalle orecchie aguzze dei vampiri radunati in salotto; a questo punto però si volse tremando, pallido d'ira, e lo spintonò facendolo arretrare contro la parete.  
“Punto primo: hai rivisto Narcissus?”  
“E che c'entra adesso?” Asher sgranò gli occhioni, un tantino spiazzato. “Sì, ci siamo sentiti alcune volte; non è una delle mie frequentazioni abituali. Inoltre è stato così garbato da inviarmi un piccolo omaggio che sperava avrei gradito. Sorvolando sul fatto che la cosa non ti riguarda, vorresti spiegarmi in qual modo può offenderti?”  
“Lo scoprirai quando vi ucciderò entrambi.” sibilò torvo il Master, che con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto già accarezzava progetti di singolari tenzoni combattute a fil di spada, guanti della sfida possibilmente ferrati e torri medievali in cui rinchiudere il pervert... pardon, gentil donzello dai riccioli d'oro, conservandone gelosamente l'unica chiave. Poi si riscosse, respirò profondamente passandosi le mani nei capelli e tornò alle questioni più contingenti.  
“E smettila di assecondare Musette, disgraziato! Molto, molto divertenti le vostre affettuose schermaglie. Giocate a chi dà di matto prima? Cosa diavolo hai in mente di fare?!”  
“Il mio dovere, Jean. Non è forse ciò che facciamo tutti?”  
Asher tirò un sospiro e appoggiò la nuca al muro. Si ritrovò a sperare in un'alba precoce. L'intera situazione era più logorante del previsto: decisamente, era giù di allenamento.  
“Questo non è il tuo dovere, _malédiction_! Non c'è nessun motivo al mondo per cui tu debba offrirti a quell'arpia! E'... è pura ostinazione da parte tua! Asher, per favore, ti prego... perché vuoi farti del male da solo?”  
“ _Sacré nom de Dieu_ , non mi rendere le cose ancora peggiori! L'alternativa per come si presentava mi attirava ancor meno, e questo è quanto. Vi siete gentilmente offerti di scoparmi per non farmi torturare: mille grazie signori, ma non intendo imporvi una simile incombenza. Me la caverò. Non sarò umano, ma credo di poter chiedere almeno il diritto di decidere della mia vita con un minimo di dignità, e mi rifiuto di essere un dovere per chicchessia. Soprattutto per voi, _peste_!”  
Jean Claude si sentiva di nuovo stringere la gola da quella morsa che gli toglieva il respiro, la rabbia e l'esasperazione già sopraffatte dall'angoscia. Lo prese per il bavero e lo scosse, nell'istintivo intento di farlo tornare in sé.  
“E dove la trovi la dignità con Musette? Continua a insultarti in modo intollerabile, e sa Dio cosa vorrà farti tra poco! Cosa ci trovi di dignitoso?”  
“Ci trovo che almeno lei desidera sinceramente la mia compagnia. Sai, fra mostri... c'è chi è peggiore nell'aspetto e chi nei gusti, ma ci si intende.” rispose Asher con un sorriso amaro, scostandolo. “Non fare l'ingenuo, Jean. Sono tiritere vecchie di secoli con cui si è divertita a tormentarmi milioni di volte. Negli ultimi tempi non ho più dovuto patire nulla del genere, e di questo devo ringraziare te, ma non è proprio niente di nuovo. Cosa vuoi che mi importi di lei? Possiamo passare insieme tutte le notti di questo mese e sarà sempre e soltanto un banalissimo, sgradevole compito da svolgere. Sono le tue azioni, le tue parole che possono ferirmi. Le tue e quelle di Anita.”  
“Asher, ti supplico, prenditela con me se vuoi ma non fare sciocchezze. Non devi nemmeno pensare... tu non hai nulla a che spartire con Musette!” lacrime roventi di dolore e colpa traboccavano dagli occhioni blu del Master. “Perché non ti sei abbandonato ad una delle tue scenate di furia omicida? E' agghiacciante vederti così calmo, rassegnato a subire senza neppure accusarmi delle tue sofferenze! Dio, quando ieri ti ho trovato a terra, con un coltello in mano... E' colpa mia, è tutta colpa mia, sono un vigliacco, ho preferito sfruttare la tua sopportazione per timore delle reazioni di Anita se l'avessi contrariata, ho aspettato fino a metterti in pericolo! Hai tutti i diritti di disprezzarmi e detestarmi, ma ti prego, accetta almeno la protezione che posso offrirti. Almeno questo. Non posso sopportare di lasciarti in mano a quella pazza sadica...”  
“Ma accidenti, possibile che tu non capisca? Sei diventato un materialista ottuso come questi cowboys ignoranti liberati da La Fayette, indegni del vino che vendiamo loro? Jean, _réveille-toi_. Ho convissuto con la violenza più o meno da quando a sette anni mi hanno tolto alla nutrice per farmi educare dal maestro d'armi, e da lì in avanti è stata una discesa libera.”  
“Parbleu. Non eri un tantino più basso della spada, a quell'età?”  
“Molto spiritoso. Meglio la vita militare di quella monastica, cara grazia. Secondo te cosa facevano nella vita i secondogeniti delle famiglie nobili, gli sciampisti? Quel che volevo dire, genio, è che non sarà qualche serata di sesso strano con Musette a farmi fuori. _Sacré Dieu_ , neanche fosse la prima volta... Sarà doloroso, sicuramente, e pure tanto, ma è una cosa che passa. Ciò che mi ha portato vicino ad impazzire di nuovo, ieri sera, ciò che continua ancora a bruciarmi e trafiggermi più di un pugnale arroventato che mi affondi lentamente fra le costole, senza speranza di sollievo, non è certo questo...” si chinò verso il compagno, sollevandogli il viso fra le mani a coppa, mentre continuava in un sussurro.  
“E' pensare a questo musino di porcellana che si ritrae nell'immobilità, atterrito, mentre confermi con un fil di voce che non ti appartengo... E' vedere che non dici una parola mentre cominciano ad affettarmi sotto i tuoi occhi, ma che non appena la tua piccola signora ti dà il la, allora caschi il mondo, devi salvarmi... E' sentire Anita offrirmi ciò che desidero sopra ogni cosa come darebbe un osso a un cane, trasudando pietà da ogni parola e guardando impaziente l'orologio perché ha voglia di scopare... Questo sì che mi spezza il cuore, _mon corbeau_.”  
“E' colpa mia, Asher, solo mia, non prendertela con lei. Non voleva offenderti, te lo giuro. Insomma, la conosci, non è certo un genio di eloquenza, specialmente poi quando ha bisogno di nutrire l' _ardeur_! Tutta quella storia del proteggerti, era una scena più a beneficio di se stessa che tuo. Lo sai quanto è inibita per qualsiasi cosa riguardi il sesso, cercava solo una scusa per tacitare la sua stupida coscienza da puritana mentre ti saltava addosso. Era palese! E lo sa benissimo che ti pettini così da molto prima che inventassero gli emi.”  
“Sarà.” Asher scrollò le spalle e si riappoggiò al muro. “Non è che faccia meno male. Onestamente, Jean, avrei preferito delle cinghiate sugli occhi, è più sano. Cristo santo, se non fossi un vampiro e figlio di Belle Morte mi si sarebbe ammosciato per un mese, tanto ero nauseato! E poi casca bene con me la piccola puritana, se le piace sputare sentenze. Le fanno senso i bisessuali... _au diable_ , io sono un sodomita lussurioso e promiscuo che gode pure coi denti, oltre che con gli organi più comunemente preposti a tale funzione, e pensa che ho anche il vizietto del sadomaso. Sono l'immoralità fatta persona, e non da ieri. Se secondo le sue teorie ciò è male perché non ne cerca da qualcun altro? Qualcuno come te, o Micah, o Richard, o Nathaniel, o Damian, o chiunque altro abbia voglia di seguirla nei suoi deliri. Anche a costo di tradire se stesso.”  
Un silenzio estremamente amaro li avvolse. La frecciata era veritiera in modo quanto mai spiacevole, e Jean Claude lo sapeva bene: con poche persone negava la propria natura e i propri bisogni più di quanto facesse ogni giorno con la donna che amava.  
Infine chinò il nero capo ricciuto.  
“Sono un incapace, Asher, un inutile incapace. Ho dedicato la mia esistenza a raccogliere il potere, un pezzetto per volta, solo per riuscire a dare felicità e sicurezza a chi amo, per salvare e riparare. Non dico di non aver mai compiuto dei sacrifici ma mi sta bene, tutto si paga in fondo, e in tanti hanno chiesto e ottenuto la mia protezione. Eppure è proprio a te che continuo ancora a fare del male. _Mon chardonneret_...”  
L'unica risposta, inaspettata, fu una risata leggera e breve, mentre il biondo vampiro si nascondeva il viso fra le mani.  
“ _Petit_ Jean... Per usufruire della mirabile sintesi di una che di matti se ne intende, tu sei l'unico imbecille a rivestire ancora un ruolo nel mio autismo galoppante: sfido io che riesci a farmi del male. _Je suis un crétin, mon corbeau_. Anche incazzato come una biscia, e per una volta con qualche ragione, non riesco a odiarvi come dovrei. Sono ferito e offeso e infelice, razionalmente so che l'unica reazione sensata sarebbe prendervi a ceffoni, te e la tua _petite_ del cazzo, e poi andare dritto a fare le valigie. E invece, vorrei solo poter avere il vostro amore.”  
“Asher...”  
“ _Ssst, ne dis rien. Viens ici_.”  
Lo accolse fra le braccia, il viso sul suo petto, fra i pizzi della camicia aperta, baciandogli lievemente i capelli.  
“ _Ecoute moi, mon ami_. Se non ti senti pronto a riprovarci, se in fondo devi ancora smaltire la paura e il rancore verso di me... va bene così. Basta che tu lo dica, non devi nasconderti dietro le regole di Anita per avere un pretesto! Ne ho troppe da farmi perdonare. Ma non sopporto, non sopporto questo tira e molla dettato dai capricci di qualcun altro, non sopporto di non sapere che cosa vuoi realmente! Io ti amo Jean, ti desidero in modo così divorante e forsennato... Mi sembra di impazzire ogni volta che apro gli occhi. Ma ho bisogno di poter credere che tu mi vuoi ancora, che mi vuoi davvero, per te, egoisticamente... e non perché pensi di avere l'obbligo morale di proteggermi, o perché devi accontentare la tua _petite_ se una sera le va di provare il triangolo. Dopo ciò che è accaduto ieri, io... semplicemente non riesco a crederci, anche mentre continuo a desiderare e sperare... E' dilaniante. Se facessimo l'amore qui e adesso sono convinto che sarebbe sublime, e certo non mi dispiacerebbe mandare al diavolo Musette, ma questi dubbi che mi rodono resterebbero dove sono e continueremmo a rinfacciarcelo per i secoli a venire. Ammettilo, solo degli americani come la Hamilton e Anita possono pensare davvero che basta una scopata e tutto va magicamente a posto, sparito e dimenticato.”  
Un sorriso e un leggero sbuffo gli fecero il solletico sulla pelle nuda, confermando _en passant_ la tenace persistenza dei pregiudizi tipicamente europei anche dopo secoli di permanenza nel Nuovo Mondo, e Asher strinse più forte a sé il suo vampiretto.  
“Ne parliamo un'altra volta. Tu, io e Anita, senza altre beghe o _ardeur_ in crisi d'astinenza o salvataggi d'emergenza a farci dire cose che non pensiamo sul serio. _Veux-tu_?”  
“ _D'accord_ , Asher.” Jean Claude chiuse gli occhi. “Se lo dici tu, sarà giusto.”  
Restarono ancora alcuni minuti ad ascoltarsi respirare, prima di sciogliersi dall'abbraccio; ma lo sguardo che si scambiarono brillava di una consapevolezza e una complicità più grandi. Asher sentì un peso scivolargli via di dosso. Quel morettino dalle lunghe ciglia sapeva mandarlo fuori di testa come pochi, ma anche dopo tanto tempo lo capiva meglio di chiunque.  
“Su, prendi il mio fazzoletto. Pare impossibile, ma nei momenti più gravi non hai mai un fazzoletto! Soffiati il naso, Master, e andiamo a levarci di torno la megera prima che affili troppo i coltelli. Non mi si è sciupato il _maquillage, hein_?” chiese avvicinandosi allo specchio sulla parete. Impossibile dubitare di essere in casa di Jean Claude: sembrava ci fosse almeno uno specchio in ogni stanza, ma la cosa poteva sempre tornare utile, a ben vedere.  
“ _Parbleu_.” il Master emerse dal soffice lino bianco orlato di pizzo. “Ti sei truccato?”  
L'altro lo guardò stupito.  
“L'ho sempre fatto prima di una _soirée, mon corbeau_ , e tu anche. Presentarsi al meglio, non importa a chi: è la prima regola.”  
Jean Claude gli si avvicinò, fermandosi alle sue spalle e guardandolo nel riflesso. Con un gesto preciso dell'indice gli sistemò uno sbaffo di matita all'angolo dell'occhio, poi ricondusse con cura alcuni riccioli a solleticare il mento e la gola.  
“Una volta usavi più cipria. E più chiara.”  
“Se è per quello una volta mettevamo anche il belletto sulle labbra e i nei finti di taffetà gommato, ma è un aspetto della moda che non rimpiango.”  
Si girò a guardarlo, sul volto un sorriso malinconico.  
“ _Dis-moi que je suis beau encore, Jean._ ”  
“ _Tu seras toujours très beau, mon merveilleux chardonneret_.”


	3. Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colonna sonora: Yesterday (The Beatles)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0bctJ5lpEg

Passarono diverse ore prima che Musette si stancasse del suo giocattolo e lo rispedisse in camera. Ore poco gradevoli, rifletteva Asher accasciato sul pavimento accanto alla vasca da bagno, mentre cercava per la terza volta di afferrare la manopola del rubinetto con una mano dolorante. La battaglia psicologica l'aveva stremato più del dolore fisico. Certo non si sarebbe mai sognato di negare che la vecchia arpia fosse singolarmente abile nel dispensare l'uno e l'altro genere di tormenti, ma uno dei vantaggi del vampirismo è che almeno il corpo conserva una memoria molto breve delle offese arrecategli: una coltellata nello stomaco brucia, ma si sopporta meglio quando puoi pensare che non continuerà a farti male per settimane, mentre aspetti che si rimargini. Sarebbe bastato nutrirsi, e tempo del prossimo tramonto ogni traccia di quella notte sarebbe scomparsa. Molto più difficile era stato resistere alle sue parole: quelle non sarebbero volate via tanto in fretta. Le sentiva ancora risuonare nella mente, scavarvi solchi sanguinanti.  
_Mille diables_! Già è seccante sentirsi le voci, ma quella di Musette è davvero stridula. Uhm. Saliamo di dosaggio con l'olanzapina? Ma no, lasciamo stare. Facciamo il doppio di Tavor, via, basterà.

  
“La nostra Signora Belle Morte sarà lieta di apprendere che abbandonarla per la seconda volta non ti ha portato fortuna, Asher. E io che pensavo, ingenua, di trovarvi felici e contenti nel vostro nido d'amore oltreoceano! Non avevi fatto i conti con la nuova fiamma del tuo Master, vero?”

  
Belle. Il tuo odio continua ad inseguirmi fino in capo al mondo. Finirà mai?  
Eppure un tempo mi amavi, a modo tuo. La mia splendida signora dagli occhi d'oro, dolce e crudele... Ci amavi entrambi; ma ora è me che odi con tanto accanimento. Non mi hai mai potuto perdonare, vero? E io non ho mai voluto chiedere il tuo perdono. Ci somigliamo troppo, _ma chère_ : se Jean Claude non mi avesse riportato da te a braccia, in punto di morte, non mi avresti mai più rivisto. Testardi e orgogliosi, troppo, tutti e due.  
E di cosa, poi, avrei dovuto chiederti perdono, cosa ti ha ferito di più? La mia partenza, o l'aver rovinato irrimediabilmente l'opera d'arte di cui tanto andavi fiera, l'orgoglio della tua progenie? Oppure è stata l'impossibilità di restituirmi la bellezza, lo smacco peggiore? Brucia, lo so, dover ammettere i propri limiti: nemmeno la potente Belle Morte, la mia Master, la _Sourdre de Sang_ , poteva guarirmi.  
Dovremo pure far pace un giorno, Belle. Forse capiterò a Parigi come per caso, solo per sapere se stai bene, a cosa pensi, che libro hai sul comodino. Forse, dico forse, ti chiederò scusa se ti ho fatta soffrire.  
Dovrà pur succedere, prima o poi. Magari più poi che prima, _hein_?  
Prima ho tante cose di cui preoccuparmi, di cui soffrire ancora.

  
“Illuminami, Asher: come mai ti trovi qui così ben legato e a mia completa disposizione, anziché nel letto del tuo grande amore? Non riesco a capacitarmene, ti giuro. E' ben lontano il tempo in cui il tuo adorato piccino si vendeva per salvarti la vita! Come ha potuto il suo tenero cuore accettare di lasciar torturare il suo più caro amico, il suo _témoin_? Ah no, pardon, non parliamo di tortura. Semplici rapporti sessuali, _n'est-ce pas_? La nostra bella Anita non tollera certe crudeltà. Allora, Jean Claude deve dimostrare alla sua serva di essere etero? O semplicemente di esserle sottomesso in ogni suo capriccio?”

  
E a me lo chiedi? Buone domande, tutte, e tutte sfumature del medesimo concetto: cosa vuole Jean Claude? Nessuno lo sa. Non agisce, lascia che sia Anita a farlo. E' stata lei ad aggredire Musette quando se l'è presa con me, eppure so che anche lui ne soffriva.  
Mio piccolo corvo spaurito, a forza di reprimerti ti consumerai. Non lo sai quanto preferirei sentire da te un bel no deciso, piuttosto che un afflitto ' _Je voudrais bien mais... hélas, je ne peux pas_ '? All'inferno Anita e le sue dannate pretese, sempre a vedere qualcosa di male in tutto ciò che lui è e rappresenta, sempre a chiedergli di rinnegarsi per dimostrarle il suo amore! Se non riesce ad accettare l'uomo che ama per quello che è, come può farlo con se stessa? Ah sì, certo, finisce ad offrirmi il suo letto non appena trova un compassionevole motivo per farlo, a rischio di farsi spezzare l'osso del collo. Mi dispiace per lei, così poco libera; il guaio è che pretende di imprigionare anche il suo prossimo.  
Diamine, dovrebbero essere parte l'uno dell'altra e invece sembra che nulla lo terrorizzi più che lo sbottonarsi con lei. Che voglia di scrollarlo fino a fargli sbattere i denti, quel cretino! Si suppone che uno debba nascondersi dai nemici, dannazione, non dagli alleati.  
Già, alleati. Alleati con molte condizioni.

  
“Oppure è per dimostrarle la sua fedeltà? Ah, quando lo racconterò a Parigi nessuno vorrà credermi... La nostra puttanella di corte preferita, ridotto alla monogamia! Certo, c'è chi ispira un sentimento più esclusivo di altri: ricordo che un tempo non solo andava tranquillamente a letto con la tua Julianna, ma nemmeno si faceva il sangue amaro per concedersi qualche scappatella, dico bene? Gli lasciavi il guinzaglio troppo lungo, mio caro. Dovresti prendere esempio dalla sua nuova serva, lei sì che mi sembra in grado di tenerlo a bada. A nerbate.”

  
Ecco, disgraziato, fai pure la figura del Master debole, comandato a bacchetta da una serva più forte di lui! _Magnifique_. Come dire, mostriamoci forti e uniti per non dare altre armi ai nostri nemici.  
E poi cosa vuol dire il guinzaglio lungo, mica è un cane! Per me era una gioia condividere con lui l'amore di Julianna. Oh, potesse un fulmine incenerirti ogni volta che pronunci il suo nome, odiosa creatura! Le scappatelle, poi... che c'entrano, siamo vampiri di Belle Morte o no? Tra l' _ardeur_ da imparare a controllare e gli incarichi da svolgere... La gelosia gliela facevo pesare, ovviamente, quello sì. Era così bravo a fingersi indifeso e impaurito, _mon trésor_ , come si faceva piccolo sotto le mie sfuriate! Ma in fondo sapeva benissimo che erano poco più che pretesti per dover poi fare la pace e riprenderlo fra le braccia, mio più di prima.  
Anita lo lascerebbe davvero, se la tradisse? Lo ucciderebbe? Forse sì. Chi può sentirsi sicuro delle sue reazioni? Non uno come Jean, sicuramente, lui per definizione pensa al peggio. Certo si infurierebbe, gliela farebbe pagare salata. Eppure accidenti, tra fargliela pagare e abbandonarlo al suo destino, o magari piantargli un po' di argento in corpo, ce ne passa!  
Sì, bel discorso da parte di chi lo ha abbandonato per secoli... Quello però era un attacco di psicosi reattiva, non certo l'ordinaria amministrazione. Finché eravamo tutti vivi e felici, insieme, avremmo risolto qualunque incomprensione. Finché eravamo tutti vivi e felici.

  
“Del resto, dovendo scegliere se sacrificare il vecchio amore per lusingare il nuovo o rischiare di perdere il nuovo per riavere il vecchio... chi può dargli torto se si prende una bella ragazza, se preferisce compiacere un'alleata potente? Cosa puoi offrirgli tu, il tuo corpo orrendo? La rinuncia ad una vendetta che probabilmente non saresti comunque riuscito a compiere, coi poteri che ti ritrovi adesso? O i bei ricordi di una donna bruciata e di un secolo di schiavitù?  
Ah già, dimenticavo la tua abilità nel gestire le noie burocratiche. Sì, in effetti sarebbe una bella seccatura perderti, per Jean Claude.  
Quanto pensi di contare ancora per lui? Non ricordi, sciocco illuso? Appena scontato il suo debito, ben ripulita la coscienza, se l'è filata a divertirsi. Non ha aspettato molto per sostituirti con quel ragazzetto, a Londra, non gli è mai mancata la buona compagnia attorno. E ora che ha trovato addirittura una negromante, la famosa Sterminatrice, per rimpiazzare quella tua dolce ricamatrice tanto buona e cara, pensi che se la lascerebbe scappare?”

  
Questa brucia. Affonda, affonda il coltello Musette se vuoi rigirarlo, la piaga è già aperta e sanguinante di suo. Non ho che lacrime da dare in risposta, sei contenta? Ma ti sbagli se pensi di colpirmi ancora con le solite malignità su Jean Claude che fa la bella vita: è un veleno a cui mi avete assuefatto da tempo. Non ho più bisogno, per avere sue notizie, di aspettare i vostri commenti pensati apposta per ferire. So meglio di te cosa ha fatto o non fatto, e se almeno lui ha avuto la forza e la capacità di rimettere insieme i pezzettini della sua vita, ben venga. Devo esserne fiero.  
Quello che conto per lui, chi lo sa? Non io, sinceramente. Ha detto di amarmi ancora; io mi chiedo quanto ciò sia reale e quanto stia ingannando se stesso idealizzando il sentimento che ci ha legato. Ama la persona che ero o quella che sono divenuto? E se è vero che mi ama, se è vero... allora perché accetta che sia Anita a decidere se e come e quando ci è concesso di esprimerlo? Perché mi tormenta così?  
Sempre le stesse domande che si rincorrono.  
Lui stesso l'ha detto, ha sfruttato la mia sopportazione per paura di contrariarla. Poi, certo, avendone il permesso preferisce portarmi a letto con loro piuttosto che lasciarmi nei guai: troppa grazia. Ha detto di aver aspettato troppo, fino a mettermi in pericolo. Aspettato... cosa? L'ispirazione divina per confessare un desiderio alla propria serva umana? _Miséricorde_. Me ne ha chiesto perdono, ma con ogni probabilità lo rifarebbe. Preferisce ancora perdere me che lei, e come dargli torto? Quanto hai ragione su questo, Musette.  
Stupidi pensieri. Stupidi duelli! Odio essere messo su una bilancia, pesato, confrontato. Forse che Jean Claude è mai stato in competizione con la nostra Julianna, per quanto io la amassi? Eppure ammette di avermi messo in competizione con Anita, e di aver scelto lei.  
Be'... forse... forse questo potrebbe non essere del tutto esatto.  
Che abbia paura delle sue reazioni è fuor di dubbio; magari però non teme altrettanto me.  
E' questo che intendevi, Jean? Hai preferito contare su di me? Sapevi, prima ancora che lo sapessi io, che avrei sofferto, tempestato, minacciato, ma che non ti avrei né ucciso né lasciato solo? Che ti avrei dato il tempo di risolvere le cose, e prima o poi, in qualche modo, avrei capito?  
Non te lo chiederò, _mon corbeau_ , non ho mica tutto questo coraggio. Non voglio leggere nei tuoi occhioni color del mare che è solo una mia fantasia, il tentativo disperato di trovare una consolazione nella sconfitta. Mi tengo la mia speranza, se non ti spiace.

  
Un toc toc discreto lo riscosse all'improvviso, lasciandolo disorientato.  
Forse l'aveva solo immaginato. Possibile che avesse preso sonno in una posizione così scomoda? Ma no, i vampiri non prendono sonno, doveva essere stato un piccolo mancamento.  
Cercò nuovamente di aprire l'acqua, ma il rubinetto era scivoloso di sangue e le dita intorpidite si rifiutavano di collaborare. _Mordieu_! Era talmente ridicolo, oltre che frustrante!  
“Permettimi di aiutarti.”  
Ah. Non l'aveva immaginato. Il principale oggetto del suo rimuginare era entrato silenziosamente nella stanza e ora sedeva sui talloni accanto a lui, teso come una corda di violino, osservando una per una le ferite che stentavano a rimarginarsi sul suo petto, i segni dei bracciali metallici sui polsi e sulle caviglie; la schiena era artisticamente ornata da profonde incisioni che disegnavano un motivo a losanghe, e altro sangue gli colava fra le gambe.  
Asher si sentì di colpo estremamente nudo. Non era così che aveva sognato di tornare a condividere l'intimità del corpo con il suo _corbeau_. Richiuse gli occhi dietro il velo dei capelli e volse il viso, mortificato, stringendosi istintivamente le braccia attorno.  
“Hai bisogno di nutrirti. Perché non hai chiamato Jason? L'aveva detto subito che si sarebbe preso cura di te più che volentieri.”  
Jean Claude sentì le parole smorzarglisi in gola quando l'altro si girò a guardarlo, sollevando un sopracciglio dorato, e si rese conto che avrebbe cavato gli occhi a Jason con le sue stesse mani prima di lasciargli vedere Asher accartocciato sul bordo della vasca, sporco di sangue e coi segni dello stupro addosso. Senza più aprir bocca lo aiutò ad alzarsi, ad immergersi nell'acqua e a bagnare i capelli, sorreggendogli il capo con tenerezza. Passò le dita più e più volte, incantato, fra le ciocche lunghe e soffici, beandosi del puro e semplice piacere di poterlo fare; e a poco a poco lo sentì rilassarsi, affidarsi alle sue mani con maggiore naturalezza, accettare il conforto della sua presenza e delle sue attenzioni.  
Si sentiva una strana sensazione addosso, al di là del magone che gli stringeva il petto, la giustezza di ritrovarsi lì, loro due soli, a carte scoperte. Perché ora davvero Asher non si nascondeva più da lui, concedeva al suo sguardo e al suo tocco quel corpo segnato da ferite recenti e antiche senza coprirsi né ritrarsi; un'offerta che Jean Claude accettava come un dono inestimabile e insperato. Sì, era incredibilmente giusto.  
Ritrovò senza pensarci gesti che gli erano stati abituali tanto tempo prima. Quante volte non si erano occupati l'uno dell'altro dopo un incarico più spiacevole del solito? Torse la massa dorata per strizzarla e la fermò con il nastro che chiudeva uno dei suoi polsini, non avendo voglia di mettersi a cercare un elastico: Asher gradiva avere i capelli puliti e raccolti prima di lavarsi il corpo, per evitare che si impiastricciassero nuovamente nell'acqua sporca.  
Solo a quel punto notò un baluginio metallico in mezzo alla schiuma, e gli afferrò il polso. La pelle morbida all'interno del braccio sinistro era interamente decorata con...  
“Spilli?!” gridò inorridito, mentre gli occhi tornavano a riempirglisi di lacrime  
“Uno scherzo di Valentina. Credo che abbia scritto ' _Idiot qui lit'_ , o qualcosa del genere.” rispose Asher ad occhi chiusi, con un lieve sorriso ironico. “Vedi se ce la fai a levarli, le mie dita al momento non rispondono troppo bene. Non hai una pinzetta per le sopracciglia?”  
“Non mi sono mai depilato le sopracciglia, sono già perfette.” Jean Claude tirò su col naso e si fece forza. “Aspetta, dovrei riuscire con le unghie... sì, ecco. Cerca di star fermo. Ma quella dannata marmocchia impazzisce ogni giorno di più?”  
“Oserei dire che il tuo sospetto sia fondato.” fu il commento, appena sarcastico. “Del resto, provaci tu ad avere sei anni in eterno: dopo un po' ti stuferesti di inzuppare nel calamaio le trecce della bambina del banco davanti, no?” Si premette le nocche sulle labbra in una smorfia di dolore, mentre gli sfuggiva un gemito molto simile ad un ' _Merde_ ' soffocato.  
“Solo un attimo. Ho quasi finito.” mentì l'altro, pallidissimo, mordendosi le labbra mentre continuava ad estrarre i numerosi, sottili e acuminati pezzetti d'argento. Finalmente si alzò per buttarli nell'immondizia: gli tremavano le mani.  
“Vuoi che vada a chiamare Jason ora?”  
“ _Oui Jean, merci beaucoup_. Solo, per l'amor del Cielo, levati quell'aria da funerale se puoi: non solo è prematura, ma mi spaventeresti la cena. _Je déteste le sang amer_.”

  
**********

  
Toc toc.  
_Parbleu, sont-ils déjà ici_? Forse sto diventando narcolettico. _Malédiction_.  
“ _Pardonne moi, petit loup_. Volevo rendermi presentabile prima del tuo arrivo ma devo essermi addormentato nella vasca.”  
“Nessun problema, Asher.” Il piccolo lupo gli sorrise gentilmente. “Quando vado a nutrire Jean Claude una volta su due lo trovo in ammollo. Vuoi asciugarti o devo raggiungerti lì?”  
Almeno qualcuno al mondo sembra essere un concentrato di positività. Gli dico di entrare anche lui? Mi sarò rammollito, ma ho una voglia di coccole da impazzire. Già, e se poi si spaventa, povero ragazzo? Figuriamoci, se è abituato a fare il bagno con Jean Claude e a strofinarsi su quella pelle di seta...  
“Grazie, Jason. Aspettami di là, arrivo subito.”  
Attese che il ragazzo si allontanasse prima di uscire dall'acqua, sciogliersi i capelli e avvolgersi stretto nell'asciugamano che l'altro vampiro gli porgeva.  
Jason era seduto sul letto e sempre sorridente quando Asher gli si mise accanto e lo abbracciò con dolcezza, stringendolo piano. Era commosso dalla sua sollecitudine.  
Jean Claude ha detto che si è offerto lui stesso. Perché l'ha fatto? Non è pietà quella scintilla nei suoi occhi. E' simpatia forse? Chissà. Certo che devo essere proprio un gelido idiota, non l'avevo mai notato. Sciocco che sono! Sei tanto caldo e morbiduccio, ragazzino, e profumi di buono. Di fieno tagliato. E di pane appena sfornato e di carta nuova.  
Che fame, _mon Dieu_ , che fame, non me n'ero neanche accorto...  
“ _Merci_.” gli sospirò all'orecchio.  
Si adagiò con lui sul copriletto di seta blu, accarezzandogli i capelli e affondando il naso nel suo collo prima di morderlo dolcemente, con delizia, assaporandolo ad occhi chiusi.


	4. Un bacio a mezzanotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colonna sonora: Un bacio a mezzanotte (Quartetto Cetra)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SoU5PUS7jU

Jean Claude rimase a fissare la porta che un Jason singolarmente estatico si era appena richiuso alle spalle.  
Ci siamo. E adesso che gli dico? Che è stato orribile, tremendo, che pensavo mi si sarebbe spezzato il cuore e che sarei morto annegato nelle mie stesse lacrime? _Mon amour, mon amour_ , le mie colpe sono grandi ma i tuoi castighi sono atroci...  
“Lo so, Jean, sono un bastardo intrattabile. Un rompiscatole intollerabilmente orgoglioso. Mi dispiace.”  
Si voltò di scatto ad incrociare il suo sguardo. Asher era seduto sul letto, dopo aver ordinatamente tirato indietro le lenzuola, intento a strofinarsi energicamente le chiome con la salvietta, e lo guardava. Lo guardava con i suoi spettacolosi occhioni di ghiaccio, velati ancora di stanchezza, quegli occhi che da sempre riuscivano a leggere i suoi pensieri.  
“Musette mi incarica di dirti che mi ha trovato deplorevolmente fuori forma.” comunicò lasciando cadere negligentemente a terra l'asciugamano e appoggiandosi ai cuscini. “Ritengo sia un modo educato per segnalare che a parer suo ci tratti disgustosamente bene, Master.”  
Gli sorrise facendogli l'occhiolino.  
“Temo che sia difficile per chiunque ottenere la sua approvazione, in qualunque campo. Esclusa Belle s'intende, e forse Valentina.” sospirò il Master di rimando, accomodandosi accanto al compagno per contemplare con sollievo il progressivo svanire dei tagli sulla pelle nivea.  
“Era più incontentabile del solito, in effetti. Credo che per lei sia una sconfitta personale non riuscire a farci litigare: non molti possono vantare la sua abilità nel dare sui nervi e seminare zizzania. Ho idea che vederci tornare in salotto dopo una presumibile e presunta sfuriata senza lividi né segni di strangolamento addosso, e anzi sorridendo e camminando a tempo, l'abbia indispettita a morte.” Asher gettò indietro il viso, piegando le braccia sotto la nuca e ridacchiando irriverentemente.  
“Gesù, meno male che non abbiamo litigato... Immagino che in tal caso il Circo sarebbe ridotto ad un cumulo di macerie, _n'est-ce pas_? Quanto meno ammettiamo che tra me, lei e Anita ci siamo impegnati a fondo per farci saltare alla gola. Sei proprio fuori forma, _mon chardonneret,_ siamo ancora tutti interi. Ai banchi di scommesse ci quotavano cinquanta a uno.” ribatté Jean Claude rannicchiandosi contro il fianco dell'altro e strofinandogli il naso nelle cicatrici.  
Dio, che soddisfazione... Alle volte basta poco davvero...  
Asher si limitò a sorridere scuotendo il capo e a stringerselo accanto con un braccio, senza girarsi. “A proposito.” stavolta esitò. “Non ho più avuto modo di parlare con _ma chérie_ dopo... dopo ieri sera.”  
“Andava al lavoro, e poi a dormire spero. E' piuttosto sconvolta dai recenti avvenimenti, e terribilmente angosciata per te. Comunque pare che non abbia intenzione di spararti. Credo.” “Non osavo chiedere tanto al Fato: tra me e lei non saprei dire chi sia il mulo più cocciuto e incazzoso. Voglio dire, è riuscita a mettere giù le cose nel modo più inaccettabile e non posso onestamente dire di essere pentito per avervi sclerato dietro, ma... _en fin_... lo so che in fondo era sincera su quasi tutto quel che ha detto. Magari dovrei chiamarla. Dirle almeno che sto bene, e che anzi ho anche sbollito un po' di nervi. Insomma... dovremo pur spiegarci, prima o poi. ”  
“Non pensarci ora, _mon cher_. Per una volta in vita sua si sente in torto quando è in torto, e a costo di sembrarti insensibile sono convinto che meditarci su per un giorno ancora possa solo giovarle. Ne parlerete domani, quando verrà qui.”  
“Ma sentilo!” scoppiò a ridere Asher “Chissà se avresti il coraggio di dire la stessa cosa davanti ad un registratore acceso?”  
“Ehm... _Touché_. In compenso però temo di averla iscritta a sua insaputa ad una associazione di attivisti lgbt, e di aver corrotto Nathaniel perché la filmi di nascosto quando le arriverà a casa la tessera. Forse capirà l'antifona. E le ho nascosto nell'armadio una T- shirt con un pinguino mannaro e la scritta 'I'm more pervert than you'.”  
Rimasero per un bel pezzo a ridacchiare, giusto come due adolescenti che hanno appena fatto un dispetto all'amica del cuore, poi Jean Claude si alzò per prendere qualcosa sulla scrivania.  
“Se hai finito di ricucirti posso metterti un po' di balsamo lenitivo.”  
Aprì il vasetto di vetro scuro, da cui si sprigionava un aroma pungente che Asher aspirò incuriosito e sorpreso. “Ma sembra... è l'unguento all'arnica e lavanda, quello dei monaci dell' _abbaye de Sénanque_?”

“Quasi, _mon ami_. Ho scoperto un buon erborista anche da queste parti, alcuni anni fa. Sai, i vampiri strafighi troppo dotati in arti amatorie sono un articolo molto richiesto nelle contrattazioni politiche, da entrambi i lati dall'oceano, e una piccola scorta di olio per massaggi fa sempre comodo. Nikolaos non era uno zuccherino.”  
Delicatamente cominciò a frizionare con il linimento il corpo ancora indolenzito del compagno, trovando istintivamente con le dita i punti più contratti, sentendolo distendersi e fare le fusa, beato, mentre si godeva le meritate coccole. Spostò infine, con grande attenzione, le braccia del fiducioso e ormai mezzo assopito biondino sopra il guanciale.  
A quel punto si udì un sonoro e proditorio CLI-CLICK.  
“Ma che cazzo...” saltò su Asher come punto da una vespa.  
“Su su, _mon chardonneret_ , non divincolarti o ti graffierai le alucce. E' argento puro.”  
“Ma perché?” domandò quello, allibito “Non sto facendo niente di male, guarda, mi stavo addormentando come un tenero angioletto, che accidenti ti piglia? E poi tu non eri _Monsieur_ Non- apprezzo-questi-svaghi, com'è che te ne vai in giro con delle manette d'argento in tasca?”  
“Oh, queste... Sono di ma petite. Per una così buona causa, ha detto, sarebbe stata ben lieta di prestarmele. Una semplice precauzione, _mon cher ami_ , con gli schizofrenici violenti del tuo tipo non si sa mai.” Con uno strattone rigirò la sua preda a pancia in su, contemplandolo soddisfatto.

“Così mi stai torcendo i polsi, stronzino. E non sono schizofrenico! Al massimo puoi dire che sono affetto da psicosi paranoide.”  
“Mettila come vuoi, _mon amour. Mais à vrai dire_ credo che i... polsi, siano la parte anatomica di cui meno ti devi preoccupare in questo momento.”  
Sogghignando gli si sedette comodamente sullo stomaco.  
“Pensavi di cavartela così facilmente? Abbiamo ancora un discorso in sospeso e intendo affrontarlo senza ulteriori ritardi, quindi mi ascolterai e pure in silenzio. Bene, prima l'ammissione di colpa. Non si dica che ricorro a mezzi coercitivi per non pagare lo scotto dei miei errori.”  
Respirò profondamente e abbassò gli occhi.  
“Ti ho fatto star male e devo chiedertene perdono. Non ho avuto il coraggio di dire di no alle mille regole che Anita si diverte a inventare e ho finito per sacrificare te insieme a me stesso, con la differenza che io almeno qualche benefit ce l'avevo. Non so perché l'ho fatto, Asher, non lo so. Forse hai ragione tu, e davvero il mio superego non voleva ammettere di aver fatto un lavoro un tantino acrobatico nel rimuovere qualsiasi legittima incazzatura per tutti i begli anni felici che mi hai fatto passare con le tue mattane. O forse devo ancora superare il trauma dell'abbandono materno, chiedilo al mio analista. Persino quando Musette ti ha richiesto, mi sembrava di venir squartato vivo ma non sono riuscito ad impormi di agire. Forse volevo che fosse Anita a rendersi conto di cosa mi chiedeva. Ti giuro che non lo so! Il guaio con lei è che quando stabilisce che una cosa è condannabile... ecco, è difficile farle comprendere un diverso punto di vista. Richard poi non parliamone; ed entrambi tendono alle reazioni inconsulte. Ma se mi voltano le spalle ne sono responsabile come Master davanti a tutti quelli che possono subire le conseguenze della mia debolezza, e questo mi terrorizza se possibile ancora più dell'essere lasciato.”  
Gentilmente ravviò alcune ciocche che ricadevano sul viso del suo _chardonneret_ , facendole scorrere affascinato fra le dita, e lo zittì con una carezza sulle labbra quando le vide aprirsi per rispondere. Gli aveva offerto le sue scuse perché sentiva di doverlo fare, ma l'ultima cosa che desiderava era riaprire un'estenuante discussione psicologico-metafisica. Aveva ben altri progetti per la serata e l'elemento sorpresa era determinante per la buona riuscita, altrimenti quello psicotico paranoide sarebbe riuscito a inventarsi qualche nuovo dubbio o ferita o rimorso da sviscerare per i prossimi dieci capitoli.  
E già c'era da ringraziare tutto il pantheon cristiano e pagano che Anita si fosse per una grama volta levata dalle pal... ehm... dai piedi?  
_Mon Dieu_ , che fatica vivere...  
“Immagino che tutto ciò tu già lo sapessi o intuissi, _n'est-ce pas mon cher_? Il punto adesso è un altro. Ti ho chiesto perdono. Ti ho lasciato riscattare il tuo orgoglio ferito. Sono rimasto a soffrire mille morti esattamente come desideravi, ascoltando ogni suono che usciva da quella dannata stanza, ho pianto come una vite tagliata davanti all'impronta sanguinolenta che hai gentilmente lasciato sul muro in corridoio, non so se di proposito o meno... Sono stato un idiota a non chiarire le cose per tempo e tu l'hai pagata, e ne soffro tantissimo, però adesso basta. Adesso facciamo come dico io.” concluse acciuffandogli i capelli per sbaciucchiarselo con comodo e sbranandogli amorevolmente le labbra con i dentini affilati senza curarsi dei suoi mugolii di protesta.  
“Ahia. Sta' un po' fermo accidenti, non lo voglio un piercing alla lingua! Sono stanco. Ho passato la serata a farmi torturare e violentare. Ho un esercito di gnomi che fa trasloco nella mia testa, non connetto quasi più e voglio solo che arrivi l'alba per farmi una dormita di dodici ore filate! Non sono arrabbiato con te, Jean, davvero, e comunque sappiamo benissimo che riuscirai sempre a farmi impazzire per un motivo o per l'altro, ma se ti fa sentire meglio accetto le tue scuse. Accetto e contraccambio sentitamente. Di tutto il resto non possiamo parlarne domani? Non ho la forza di mettermi a sfogliare le margherite adesso.”  
Come volevasi dimostrare: il bastardo adora gli psicodrammi. Certo che finché qualcuno (e non facciamo nomi...!!) continua a dargli corda qui finisce che non si scopa più, _sacré mille petits chochons_!  
“E chi ha detto che voglio parlarne?” Jean Claude spalancò l'innocente oceano dei suoi stupiti occhioni blu. “Scusa, non dovevo desiderarti egoisticamente? Ergo, non mi importa un fico secco se hai sonno o se hai mal di testa o se hai le tue cose, _mon chou_. Prendi un Moment.”  
“Non era precisamente questo ciò che intendevo!”  
“ _Bof_ , quali insulse sottigliezze.”  
Lo ribaltò nuovamente sotto di sé per accarezzargli il dorso, scivolando sull'esterno delle gambe e risalendone l'interno fino al fondoschiena sodo ed invitante, godendosi i deliziosi brividini che sentiva scorrergli lungo la spina dorsale.  
“ _Non... Ecoute moi_ Jean Claude... _S'il te plaît!_ ”  
“Ssst, _mon chardonneret, silence_. Qualsiasi cosa tu debba dirmi può aspettare. Al momento mi importa unicamente di riappropriarmi del tuo gustoso corpicino.” gli mormorò all'orecchio. Restò un istante come in attesa, prima di tirargli un pizzicotto.  
“Be', dov'è finita la tua inappuntabile educazione? Il tuo Master ha sollecitato la tua compagnia, come si risponde?”  
“Sono onorato di potervi servire, Master.” recitò Asher con un riflesso condizionato. Poi si accigliò. “Ehi! Così non vale!”  
“Ossì che vale!” gridò entusiasta il vampiretto dagli occhioni blu, fregandosi le manine e cominciando a lanciare per aria i vestiti. “Oh, quanto mi piace questo gioco! Ora ti farò... ti farò... tutto quello che mi verrà in mente non appena avrò deciso da dove cominciare. Sei mio, mio, mio, mio, mio, tutto mio...”  
Lo ripeteva ancora, trasognato, mentre si spingeva con forza dentro di lui.  
“Mio... _Oh oui, mon amour_ , tu sei mio... e io voglio averti... _Moi aimer toi... moi vouloir toi_... E' la cosa più semplice del mondo.”  
Il resto si perse fra dolci baci, languide carezze, belle forme disciolte dai veli ed altri più censurabili particolari.

**********  
“Devo dire però che ti ricordavo padrone di una tecnica più raffinata, temo che la permanenza in America non abbia giovato granché allo sviluppo delle tue arti. Il controllo, _mon cher_ , il controllo. Un rinoceronte sarebbe stato più delicato.” Una risata brillava nei limpidi occhi azzurri, vanificando il peraltro riuscitissimo severo cipiglio del vampiro. “Hai assoluta necessità di intensive ripetizioni private.”  
“E' la passione, _mon coeur_ , l'irrefrenabile impeto di un'egoistica e irruente passione troppo a lungo repressa ed ora impossibile a dominarsi...”  
“Ma non ero io quello impetuoso, passionale e assolutamente incapace di dominare la sua irruenza, oltre che egoista? Sono certo di aver letto questa precisa espressione più di una volta. E comunque, _mon corbeau_ ” continuò penetrandolo con il suo sguardo più letale e diabolico, giusto per citare dalla stessa fonte “aspetta solo che abbia voglia di spendere energie per spezzare questi bei braccialetti e poi vedi cosa ti faccio. Non pensare di potermi catturare impunemente per impormi i tuoi voleri.”  
“Non vedo l'ora, _mon chardonneret_...” sorrise sfrontato Jean Claude. “ _Mais alors_ , sei convinto che ti amo nonché ti adoro?”  
“Sono convinto che sei un dannato manipolatore, disposto a tutto per raggiungere i tuoi fini, incluso incatenarmi a tradimento proprio quando cominciavo a fidarmi di te. Però... però riaverti accanto _mon amour, mon petit_ Jean... riaverti accanto stasera, mentre ti prendevi cura di me, è stato come tornare a casa dopo troppo tempo...”  
Erano tante le cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli e che si persero nel sorriso radioso del suo _corbeau_ , mentre questi si chinava sul suo viso.  
“Manipolatore, _moi_?” gli sussurrò sulle labbra tra un bacio e l'altro. “Se ti occorrono ulteriori prove del mio amore, _mon coeur_ , posso far mettere altoparlanti in tutta la casa e riempire le tue notti di canzoni romantichevoli. Massimo Ranieri, Orietta Berti, Françoise Hardy, Edith Piaf, Marc Lavoine, Stéphanie de Monaco, Wilma Goich... Non c'è che da scegliere.”  
“E' una minaccia?”  
“ _Oui_. Devo metterla in pratica già da subito? Ho lasciato qui qualche disco, se non vado errando.” “Ma non hai alcuna pietà?”  
“Credevo non la volessi, la mia pietà.” Jean Claude era l'immagine stessa del candore e della buona volontà. Asher alzò gli occhi al cielo con un debole lamento.  
“Va bene, per l'amor d'Iddio, mi arrendo! Ti credo, ti credo, mi ami nonché mi adori con tutto quel che segue. Insistere ti riesce naturale come respirare, vero?”  
“E questa chi l'ha scritta?”  
“ _Mon Dieu_ , che ignoranza...” sbuffò il biondo. “Allora, adesso che ho firmato la resa ti spiacerebbe slegarmi, _s'il te plaît_? O ti manca il coraggio?” lo stuzzicò.  
“Probabile... Oppure mi sto divertendo troppo per rinunciarvi, _mon chardonneret_. In effetti credo che passerò il tempo che ci resta prima dell'alba a ribadire le mie argomentazioni, giusto per sicurezza...” Il Master sorrise malizioso dandogli _en passant_ uno sgagnino nelle costole, mentre la sua bocca scivolava verso sud. “E poi ho un compito di grande importanza da affidarti non appena sarai libero, e che desidero tu svolga con la massima sollecitudine.”  
“Ovvero?” chiese l'altro fra un gemito e un sospiro.  
“Dovrai occuparti con impegno e dedizione di portarmi a Citera, mon amour, e non lasciarmi tornare per almeno una settimana filata.”  
Quando il giorno li colse, affannati e paghi, non se ne accorsero nemmeno.

**********  
_Ba ba baciami piccina (Quartetto Cetra)_  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oh0muFIoI5M

Aprendo gli occhi, la prima cosa di cui Asher si rese conto fu che non era più ammanettato al letto; la seconda, che quel vile marrano non era rimasto ad affrontare le conseguenze delle sue azioni. S'infilò rapidamente sotto la doccia, afferrò senza nemmeno guardare un paio di pantaloni dall'armadio e si fiondò nel corridoio diretto alle stanze del Master, fermandosi giusto il tempo di fare distrattamente colazione con un licantropo a caso.  
Il suo bellissimo fanciullo era seduto alla scrivania: stava parlando con un qualche seccatore, di cui Asher non si soffermò a registrare l'identità.  
“Vogliate scusarmi. Per quell'incarico che mi avete affidato, Master, credo sarà necessaria la vostra collaborazione.”  
Assai encomiabilmente si trattenne dall'affrettare con mezzi violenti il congedo dell'inopportuno visitatore, il quale del resto non essendo affetto da mania suicida si eclissò con ammirevole prontezza. Sì, il linguaggio corporeo di un vampiro appena sveglio, moderatamente discinto e scalzo, coi capelli gocciolanti e gli occhi in fiamme, può essere molto eloquente. Soprattutto se ti fissa scrocchiandosi con noncuranza le nocche.  
Ed ecco, finalmente poteva stringersi al petto il suo amore, accarezzarlo, baciarlo senza più nascondere il sentimento che lo travolgeva. Lo baciò lentamente e a lungo, come se avesse a disposizione tutto il tempo del mondo; lo baciò su tutto il viso splendente di bellezza e di gioia, fra i capelli setosi e profumati, sulla gola vellutata e candida come un fiore di magnolia, abbandonandosi alle sensazioni che solo quel corpo esile e meraviglioso, fremente contro il suo, sapeva donargli. Poi, di scatto, affondò i dentini nella pelle morbida e deliziosa, riversando senza preavviso nelle vene del suo _corbeau_ tutta la forza del proprio potere. Lo sorresse, divertito, quando lo sentì tremare e sciogliersi fra le sue braccia, il petto palpitante, le gambe fattesi improvvisamente di cera. Caricandosi su una spalla il fagottino ancora stordito e debolmente scalciante, scarabocchiò in fretta un biglietto che lasciò sulla scrivania:  
“ _Bonsoir, ma chérie_. Vuoi raggiungerci in camera mia, quando arrivi?”


	5. Appendice

LIBERO SFOGO  
Per te... ho cercato di esser sempre la più simpatica e carina Per te... mi svegliavo presto per salutarti la mattina  
Per te... ho fatto mille mille sacrifici  
Per te... ero disposta a non veder più i miei amici  
Per te... sono stata il tuo zerbino  
Per te... ho pianto abbracciando il mio cuscino Per te... ho passato un'estate allucinante  
Per te... le ore insonni sono state tante  
Per te... ho scritto centinaia di poesie  
Per te... ho fatto 702 follie  
Per te... combattevo le mie paure  
Per te... mi ritrovo a cantare!  
Ma vaffanculo! te lo devo dire  
Ma vaffanculo! ti ci devo mandare A fare in culo!  
Per te... sono andata contro la mia famiglia  
Per te... ho cercato d'essere qualcuno che non mi somiglia Per te... stavo zitta e soffrivo in silenzio  
Per te... ho cercato di esaudire ogni tuo desiderio  
Per te... ho aspettato per giorni una tua telefonata  
Per te... con le tue amiche ho evitato ogni scenata  
Per te... ho sopportato ogni tua sfuriata  
Per te... ci vedevamo anche se ero malata  
Per te... sono stata male da morire  
Per te... per un tuo bacio mi sentivo svenire  
Per te... cercavo di essere speciale  
Per te... canto fino ad urlare...  
Ma vaffanculo! te lo devo dire  
Ma vaffanculo! ti ci devo mandare A fare in culo!  
Per te... ho fatto viaggi estenuanti  
Per te... di soldi ne ho spesi davvero tanti Per te... ho comprato un vagone di regali Per te... dimenticavo tutti i miei mali  
Per te... ho sprecato intere giornate  
Per te... ho passato pessime serate  
Per te... sono stata giorni senza mangiare  
Ed è per te... che mi devo sfogare!  
Ma vaffanculo! te lo devo dire  
Ma vaffanculo! ti ci devo mandare A fare in culo!  
Per te... mi son vestita come tu mi volevi Per te... che mi lasciavi e poi mi riprendevi  
Per te... che non ricordavi mai nessuna data Per te... mi ero perdutamente innamorata  
Ma vaffanculo! te lo devo dire  
Ma vaffanculo! ti ci devo mandare A fare in culo!

**********

QUANDO L'AMORE DIVENTA POESIA  
Io canto. Il mio amore per te questa notte diventa poesia, la mia voce sarà  
una lacrima di nostalgia. Non ti chiederò mai  
perché da me sei andata via: per me e' giusto  
tutto quello che fai.  
Io ti amo e gridarlo vorrei,  
ma la voce dell'anima  
canta piano lo sai.  
Io ti amo e gridarlo vorrei,  
ma stasera non posso nemmeno parlare perché piangerei.  
Io canto. La tristezza che e' in me questa notte sarà melodia. Piango ancora per te,  
anche se ormai è una follia.  
Non ti chiedo perché adesso tu non sei più mia: per me e' giusto  
tutto quello che fai.  
Io ti amo e gridarlo vorrei,  
ma la voce dell'anima  
canta piano lo sai.  
Io ti amo e gridarlo vorrei,  
ma stasera non posso nemmeno parlare perché piangerei.  
Io ti amo, io ti amo...

**********

UN BACIO A MEZZANOTTE  
Non ti fidar di un bacio a mezzanotte, se c'è la luna non ti fidar:  
perché, perché la luna a mezzanotte riesce sempre a farti innamorar.  
Non ti fidar di stelle galeotte  
che invitano a volersi amar.  
Mezzanotte per amar, mezzanotte per sognar, fantasticar.  
Ma come farò senza più amar, ma come farò senza baciar,  
ma come farò a non farmi tentar? Luna luna tu non mi guardar, luna luna tu non curiosar,  
luna luna tu non far la sentinella!  
Ogni stella in ciel parla al mio cuor,  
ogni stella in ciel parla d'amor,  
ogni stella in ciel sarà la mia stella.  
Mezzanotte per amar, mezzanotte per sognar, fantasticar.

**********

BACIAMI PICCINA  
Ba e bo e ba e be e bi e bo e bu  
e bo e ba e be e bi e bo e bu.  
Kiss me, besame, embrasse moi, kiss me, baciami. Mmm!  
Ba...ba...baciami piccina  
con la bo...bo...bocca piccolina, dammi tan...tan...tanti baci in quantità. Ma questi baci a chi li devo dar?  
Oh! Bi...bi...bimba birichina,  
tu sei be...be...bella e sbarazzina, quale ten...ten...tentazione sei per me. Ma questa tentazione che cos'è?  
B-a ba e b-e be cara sillaba con me.  
E e ebibia ubia ibia ubia uu ba.  
Sono tanto deliziose queste sillabe d'amore.  
Ba...ba...baciami piccina,  
con la bo...bo...bocca piccolina, dammi tan...tan...tanti baci in quantità. Son qui, son pronta per incominciar.  
E ba...ba...baciami bambino  
sulla bo...bo...bocca mio piccino, dammi tan...tan...tanti baci in quantità. E baciami piccina, bella piccolina.  
Bi...bi...bimbo birichino,  
tu sei be...be...bello e sbarazzino. Quale ten...ten...tentazione sei per me.  
B-a ba e b-e be cara sillaba con me. Dududududu duididibo dubibi bobo.  
Sono tanto deliziose queste sillabe d'amore.  
Ba...ba...baciami piccina  
con la bo...bo...bocca piccolina; dammi tan...tan...tanti baci in quantità.  
Lala lala lala lala lala  
E ba e be. Embe', ma che è, ma che è.  
Questo bacio che cos'è?  
E bi e ba, Cirano vi dirà:  
È un apostrofo rosa messo nella frase "T'amo".  
Ba...ba...baciami piccina  
con la bo...bo...bocca piccolina dammi tan...tan...tanti baci in quantità. E baciami piccina, baciami piccina, baciami piccina, baciami piccina, baa.  
Baciami, baciami, baciami. Mia piccina!

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi sono di proprietà esclusiva di Laurell K. Hamilton e di chiunque ne detenga i diritti, quindi con i suoi contenuti non s'intende violare nessun tipo di Copyright.


End file.
